


The Nether is an Intense Place

by Dreamgetstaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Claiming, M/M, The Nether (Minecraft), top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamgetstaken/pseuds/Dreamgetstaken
Summary: Schlatt has everything; an entire country, and citizens who do his every bidding. But maybe thats not everything, maybe he has one more thing to claim until his rule is complete.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Dream
Comments: 15
Kudos: 744





	The Nether is an Intense Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a portrayal of the actual people, this is the characters the fandom has developed. If you know you won't like it, please don't waste your time.

When Dream had turned and found himself face to face with the one and only man who had taken over half the server within a day, he had been surprised enough to jump away and smack his back against a netherrack wall behind him. Along with the surprise there was a flicker or irritation; why should he have to watch his back in the Nether, of all places? But when he noticed Schlatt was unarmed, he relaxed his muscles and set his axe down whilst nodding to the emperor, sweat beading on his face from the insufferable heat that came with every trip to the SMP's hell. Schlatt stood proudly, looking undaunted before the speedrunner as his disgusted eyes flickered around at the terrifying mobs and materials before him.  
"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled, still not quite meeting Dream's eyes in favor of picking a piece of dust from his shoulder with a distasteful sniff. His words were, to say the least, unexpected, and for a moment Dream felt the fear that Tommy must have when he was driven from his home. It was in the way Schlatt stood, as if he felt no worry that Dream would turn on him, and his face twisted into a smirk gradually as he took a step towards the other. The masked man felt a prick of annoyance as he realized that Schlatt would never come into the portal on his own accord; he was a pompous man who cared greatly about his public appearance. In contrast, the Nether was blazingly hot, dustly and full of nightmare mobs that would kill you in a second. So that meant...  
"Did you.. Did you follow me in here?" His brows furrowed behind the smiling mask as Schlatt's dark, freezing cold eyes seemed to bore right through his, and his smile merely widened. Something about the man, was he a man or a goat?, something about him froze Dream's veins with an icy fear he had never experienced.   
"Now, why would I do that?" Schlatt boomed, closing the distance between them with two long strides, since when were his legs so tall?, as he continued merrily. "I simply came to scout out every part of the SMP! You know, see what's up for grabs, maybe some materials we will need." His eyes were calculating as they roamed over Dream, and the fear continued to prick at the edge of his mind, this was the man who had banished Tommy and Wilbur, then destroyed every memory of them mercilessly to create his utopia. When Schlatt had came closer Dream gained a sense of just how tall the emperor was, perhaps taller than Wilbur and he despised it. Perhaps he would have developed more trust to the goat-man if he hadn't blatantly lied about the reason for his trip. A fool could see that he was here for something else, something Dream wasn't quite sure he would be able to offer.  
Long moments passed before Schlatt let out an exaggerated sigh, dusting off his horns before continuing his speech. "Well well well, cat got your tongue Dream? I honestly thought you were the type to never shut up. Are you scared? Daunted to be in the presence of the man who took over half of your server?" He hissed out, reaching a long finger out to trail it down the curve of the smiling mask. Dream flinched away with a growl and straightened himself quickly, the words igniting his fury as he lashed back immediately.  
"Just who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" His hands curled into fists, staring down Schlatt. "I could kill you without resistance right here, do you realize that? Or did you pump your pretty little head on the obsidian when you followed me in here?" Dream's heart was in his throat but he stubbornly refused to let his uncertainty show in front of the emperor. Schlatt merely grinned once more, pausing to pick a piece of dirt from his nails.  
"Oh, I know just who I am talking to. The question, dear Dream," It was a lightening fast movement, and Dream didn't even notice his mask was gone until the warmth in the air hit his face directly. A choked gasp left his throat as a shaking hand scrambled to cover what he had so desperately tried to hide. Schlatt used the opportunity to shove the speedrunner onto the ground and wrap his fingers around his throat in one quick movement. They both shivered; Dream from fear as he clutched his face, and Schlatt from seeing the other so powerless beneath him.  
"The question is, do you know who you are talking to?" He murmured into Dream's ear, tightening his grip and relishing the moment as the other gasped for air, heaving and trying to throw him off with a buck of his hips. It was a struggle to hold the other man down, until his fighting died down in favor of sucking what little air he could access into his mouth. Black spots dotted his vision and his nerves grew fuzzy until Schlatt finally released his hold, a triumphant grin decorating his face.  
Dream heaved and spluttered, a low whine escaping his chest as he lay still on the netherrack, barely noticing how it burned his back. As a cold hand reached to grab the wrist of the others hand that was blocking his face, he began to struggle once more, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and praying that the emperor would just leave.   
"Tsk tsk tsk, how about you be good for me, let me see your pretty little face..." He whispered, eyes glowing as he was finally met with what Dream was trying to hide. The first thing he noticed was how vibrantly green his eyes were; how they were wide with fear that Schlatt had struck within them. Brow freckles speckled his cheeks, stopping at a long, ragged scar that lead over his nose and trailed under his left eye. He couldn't quite understand why Dream had bothered covering his face; he looked perfectly fine to the emperor. Schlatt smirked and gripped Dream's chin tightly, turning his head side to side to get a better look before leaning into his ear.  
"Look at you, powerless against me just like everyone else. You really thought you were special?" The SMP leader growled half-heartedly and leaned away from the warmth breath in his ear, humiliated at having been pinned so easily. His legs trembled and he gave one more buck in attempt to lose the weight holding him down, but it did nothing to free him. "G-Get off, asshole! What do you want?" He gasped, wrenching his jaw out of the other's grip desperately. Schlatt didn't answer, seemingly distracted as his gaze travelled over Dream's quivering body, ideas flitting through his head, eyes darkening with malicious intent.  
He moved quickly once more, grabbing both wrists of his enemy in one hand and lifting them over his dirty blond locks. His free digits rested on Dream's hip, groping the skin roughly. Schlatt leaned into his neck, ghosting warm air on his collarbone and grazing his teeth, causing the other to shiver at the touch. "S-Schlatt? What the hell-?" Dream started, letting out a breathy gasp and leaning away from the touch, vainly trying to free his captured wrists. Schlatt merely laughed, digging around in his inventory briefly and pulling out a well used fishing rod. The speedrunner watched with hazy confusion as the stick was snapped in half and the string disentangled, before he felt the sharp line being wrapped around his wrists tightly.  
Dream fought against it, but it was no use. With his opponent's hands tied, Schlatt was free to roam over his body with both hands, straddling his legs to prevent any movement. "You're so pretty like this, Dream. I'll make you my bitch, and this whole SMP will be mine." He growled, lifting the green hoodie that covered Dream's stomach to grope at his chest. The words he spoke made Dream shiver, eyes wide and worried with what was to come. "W-Wait, Schlatt don't.." His words were pleading, unconvincing to both of them. It felt good, and as humiliating as it was to be beneath his enemy, the lack of power stirred something within his gut that nagged for him to give in.   
"Stop fighting it, we both know how badly you want this... you want me.." Schlatt hissed, pausing his roaming hands to unzip his own pants hastily, beads of sweat decorating his temple. Dream watched warily, panting and grateful for the break until the horned man pulled his pants down and straddled the speedrunner's chest. His cock was huge, Dream realized with dread, unable to take his eyes off as a hand laced through his hair and pulled him close. He stubbornly kept his mouth closed as the length poked at his lips, leaving dots of pre in its wake until a growl of annoyance was heard from the emperor.  
A slap resonated through the air and Dream gasped, head jerking to the side as he was struck harshly. As soon as his mouth was open, Schlatt pulled his head close and thrusted deep into his throat, humming at the warmth as the other gagged on his cock. It tasted foul, and Dream tried everything in his power to spit it out, but the goat man was relentless and started fucking his face with no abandon, grip tightening in the blonde hair. Drool leaked from the corner of Dream's mouth and tears pooled in his eyes as his gag reflex was abused. His legs kicked out as his vision spotted once more, lack of air leaving him a struggling puddle beneath Schlatt as the man used him as no more than a toy.   
"You like that Dream? Look at you, choking on my cock like the whore you are. Who would have thought," He paused to take a labored breath as his climax drew closer, "Who would have thought the leader of this server was such a slut for my cock?" The words ignited something within Dream and he groaned, regretting the action as soon as it happened. Schlatt laughed incredulously and froze, staring down Dream like predator and prey.  
"You actually enjoy this? Holy shit you are a whore, you like me ravishing you like this?" The growl was low, and Schlatt pulled out of Dream's mouth slowly, missing the warmth, but more than excited for the finale. "Do you want me to fuck your hole like this too? Want me to put you in your fucking place?" The dirty talk left the speedrunner reeling as he caught his breath, eyes glazed over from the treatment. This felt wonderful; he had never been treated like this before but it killed him and he loved it, wanted more..  
Schlatt pulled his pants and underwear down quickly, with a force that surprised Dream, although not unpleasantly. He was already as hard as a rock, dripping with precum as his thighs quivered with anticipation. The emperor grinned darkly and prodded at his hole, slipping a dry finger in down to the knuckle before he withdrew it, leaving Dream aching at the friction, fighting at the strings binding him. A glob of spit left the goat-man's mouth and dripped along the curve of his ass, before the finger returned and slid inside without as much resistance. The intrusion was something the SMP leader had never felt before, and he squirmed as he tried to get used to the feeling before it became worse. Schlatt thrust his finger slowly, pausing to add another and rubbing Dream's thighs fondly.  
"Mmm.." Dream groaned, closing his eyes as the stretch became bearable. He couldn't wait for Schlatt to claim him but didn't dare admit it; he didn't want to give the man any more leverage than he already had. The emperor pulled his fingers out with a wet noise, and lined the head of his cock against Dream's entrance. They took a collective breath before he pressed his length in. He was not slow about it, but Dream welcomed the stretch and let out a soft moan when he bottomed out. "F-Fuck.. Schlatt... Hold on.." He hissed out, grimacing and trying to shift into a better position. Every nerve was on fire, electricity dancing between them when Schlatt listened and buried his face into the speedrunner's neck, licking and suckling marks onto the canvas beneath him.   
A long minute passed before Dream sighed contently, and opened his eyes, opening his mouth to carefully say, "O-Okay, go ahead.." He was not expecting Schlatt to immediately pull out and slam back in, his impatience impossible to miss as he fucked into the other without hesitation, grinning into Dream's neck.  
"Holy s-shit!" The SMP leader gasped, throwing his head back and arching his back welcomingly to the cock inside of him. Staggered groans escaped both of them as they writhed on the nether floor together, oblivious to the outside world and only caring about the pleasure in the moment. The feeling changed when Schlatt hit a spot that made Dream's vision go white, stars dancing around his head as an embarrassingly loud moan escaped his throat. "Fuck! There..!" He groaned, leaning into the other's touch.  
"You're such a submissive little slut Dream, who would have known?" Schlatt grinned and gripped Dreams hips to control his aim, loving as the other writhed beneath him. "I want you to feel this for the next week... I want every. Little. Thing," He accented each word with a particularly hard thrust and relished every moan that left Dream's mouth. "To remind you of me. How I fucked you into submission without any struggle, how you loved it..."   
They were both so close, and sweat dripped from Schlatt and landed on Dream's heaving chest. In a wild idea, the other slowed down and tightly gripped the other's neck once more. "Tell me, Dream. Tell me how much you want to come around my cock, tell me what you want me to do to you." The command went straight to the other's gut, and he wheezed around the constricting grip, tears rolling down his face.   
"S-Shit! I want you to..' He started, choking on his words in shame and trying to catch short breaths. "Fuck me Schlatt, I want you to fill me with your seed!" The horned man grinned darkly, giving an accented thrust. "What else?" Vision darkening considerably, Dream used the last of his breath and yelled, "Emperor Schlatt, " he fought for air, "Please, s-sir, fuck me until I don't know my name, show me who I belong to!"   
The grip released from his throat and went back to his hips, and the cock continued slamming into his body, pulling them both over the edge. Dream came as he felt his insides fill with the emperor's cum, moaning and arching his back when the thrusts slowed to a halt. They layed panting, dripping with sweat, until Schlatt pulled out and cleaned himself up. His gaze never left his enemy's state, admiring how he had been ruined so easily and left to beg. A now-gentle hand set the mask back on Dream's face and cleaned him as well, before he stood and turned to leave him to himself.  
"Wait, Schlatt," Dream panted, scrambling into a sitting position. The emperor paused and raised an eyebrow, as if nothing had happened between them. Dream continued, looking embarrassed. "Could we-Could we do that again sometime?" He asked carefully, gaze tied to the netherrack floor.   
Schlatt grinned and gave a bow, his appearance as pristine as it had been before he arrived in the nether. "My borders are always open to the dear leader of this server." He said, shooting one last smirk before disappearing into the portal, leaving Dream by himself on the blazing netherrack floor.


End file.
